


Memories

by chili_dog14



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I was thirsty of Jaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chili_dog14/pseuds/chili_dog14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Right after the successes of Season 6)<br/>After a whole day of hiding from the tv cameras and crazy fans, the ninjas decide to rest at Sticks and spend the night there, in the meantime a certain blue ninja decides to seize the moment and have a talk with Nya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was thirsty for some Jaya but I couldn't find any good fic (actuall yes but only a few really short ones) so I decided to write one to satisfy my shipper heart lmao  
> I hope you like it~

It was a calm night, at least much calmer than the last time they went to Stiix; memories of ghosts flying everywhere while a giant octopus-like monster was trying to destroy his team and the entire village. He started to laugh thinking about how surreal that sounded, but ghosts weren't as strange as a crazy pirate Djin trying to marry..his teamate.  
He still wasn't sure if those sudden and somewhat confused memories about him saving ninjago from sky pirates were true, it felt almost like a dream no, like a nightmare. He wasn't even sure if that morning actually happened; on their way to Stiix everyone decided to stay quiet and just talk about where to hide completely ignoring those deja-vu events. He was about to explode. He couldn't just ignore all that like everyone else was doing, he needed to talk, blow off steam to finally calm down, well that or scream out loud into the sunset...

"Hey" 

Just when he was about to yell at the sun a familiar voice broke in making his body jump in surprise

"Oh, h-hey Nya what are you doing here? I thought you were tired"

"I was, but I needed some fresh air, run and hide all day is tiring huh?"

The water ninja sit just right next to Jay on the old quayside

"This place sure brings back memories, it feels like it was just yesterday when we were fighting Morro" 

Nya let out a small giggle, then smiled at herself

"...It feels like it was just yesterday when I joined the team" 

Jay turned his head towards her and smiled with she, indeed not much time had passed since she became a ninja, just a few months or so, but how much time since she was part of the team? a lot much more

"True, but you've always been a part of the team! Samurai X was really cool y'know?"

Her small giggles transformed into a soft laughter remembering those good old times 

"Oh yeah, the 'mysterious and annoying Samurai X' you really hated them so much" 

Jay added his awkward loud laughter to hers, a little ashamed of the truth because he was indeed really jealous back then...

"Heh funny 'cause, you started hating me some time later too heh, heh" 

Nya slowly stopped laughing leaving Jay and his self-mockery laughter alone until an uncomfortable silence dropped in again. Both ninjas stayed quiet for some minutes thinking that maybe it could've been better if them both didn't say anything 

"About that Jay..." 

"About this morning..."

He interrupted her before she could finish the phrase 

"You...really remember all that?" 

She didn't reply but gave him a worried and sad look; Jay wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one that was going crazy over it, the other seemed to not care at all maybe because they didn't remember anything? Or at keast not everything. He had no idea. The only one that seemed to care about this crazy story was the ninja girl sitting next to him, looking at the ocean with the same worried face of before. "Maybe she didn't want to talk about this, oh no maybe she was finding a place or someone to talk with to forget all this? Nice job Jay..." Feels of guilt started to fill Jay's mind. Fortunately a few seconds later, Nya decided to actually say something and distract him from his own mind

"...Was it all true? I mean, did that really happen to us? To our friends? To...me..." 

Now was Jay the speechless one, not knowing what to say for the first time in his life and realising that no joke could help him to run away from this 

"Sorry I didn't answer to your question, but yes I do, it's just...I don't know if believe this or not, it could've been all just a dream, no one else truly remembers *sighs* only you and me...funny, in all my memories, I was so mean at you while some hours ago I...kissed you" 

His eyes widened at her last words, indeed she kissed him back at ninjagi city; that was the main reason of why half ninjago was searching for them but, was that regret? Surprise? For Jay it sounded like anything except happiness or pleasure 

"...I guess I was happy of seeing you again" She kept quiet for some seconds to figure out the right words to say 

"Jay I...never meant all those bad things, I hurt you, since the start until the end" 

He finally looked at her and opened his mouth 

"What do you mean?" 

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry" 

As soon as she finished she felt one of her friend's hand on her shoulder, Nya turned her head expecting to see her friends's angry/sad face, but found a smile on it instead 

"I guess they were pretty harsh I mean, you just apologized with me" 

Little giggles came out of his mouth surprised of Nya's attitude over him

"Are you, laughing at my apologies?" 

The water ninja replied slightly annoyed, like she said something funny but didn't really get angry at him 

"I'm serious Jay! Stop it right now!" 

Her whinings were useless, they only made Jay giggle more and more until they transformed into laughter 

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry! It's just really strange to hear you talk like this, I didn't know you cared that much for me" 

Nya looked into his eyes before saying anything else 

"Because you don't? Then we can break up again if that is what you want"

His eyes widened once again along with a big smile on his face

"W-wait I thought-" 

"Hey I don't kiss random people plus, I miss those sweet dates of yours and...I miss you too" 

She started to blush red while Jay was trying not to explode or let any loud "yes!" go out his mouth 

"Just...let's be more careful okay? I dont want to see my face on the newspaper it's really annoy-" 

He couldn't wait for Nya to finish the sentence and just fell on her arms hugging her as hard as he was able to, Nya trying to free herself from the bear hug she was trapped in but nothing seemed to work, nothing except a kiss. A little one on his cheeck just to distract him, eventually moving on his lips to send the master of lighting K.O followed by many laughs 

\-------------------  
\-------------------  
The sun was almost gone leaving the two happy ninjas under the nightsky.  
Nya looked at Jay one last time and grabbed his hand before going back with the others and act 'normally' again 

"You know, I always thought you would did it" 

"Did what?" 

"Save me"


End file.
